The Code of Honor
by Ms. S. E. Hammond
Summary: You'll have to read to find out!


Disclaimer: Star Gate: SG-1 does not belong to me, nor am I making any money off it. I am not implying a deregulation (or otherwise) in duty of any Air Force personnel. This is a fictional story, based on a fictional television show, revolving around fictional characters. My opinion said here within do not constitute reality in said present time and said military bases. Also, if the idea of two female Air Force Officers being lovers/etc. offends you, do not read any further.  
  
Code of Honor Part 1-  
  
Major Samantha Carter and Doctor Janet Frazier have been very good friends for years now. Having meet when Sam was in flight school in San Francisco and Janet was the Chief Resident (her last year, and she was forging a good reputation as an Air Force Officer-already a Captain-and a doctor-she'd be going far in her career). It had been early spring and Lt. Carter had just started the last phase of her flight training. Leading her flight squadron into difficult training maneuvers, somehow her left wingmen clipped her jet and sent her spiraling down. She had just managed to regain control in time to bail out, 2 seconds later she was propelled back into some trees with some significant force that knocked the breath out of her and the impact against the tree branches soften her fall but gashed her up good, broke her left arm and right leg, and when she finally slammed against the ground she was unconscious.  
  
Sam had awoken to dull white lights, the sound of heart monitor beeping, a good awful stench that was unmistakably hospital aroma. As her eyes tried to focus, she tried to readjust herself in her bed. That's when she remembered what had happened and realized what kind of injuries she sustained. Her entire body was stiff and sore, protested when she moved just a little bit. But it was the gashes that had been stitched up and had sterile bandages covering them on her forehead, the agonizing pain shooting through two of her limbs that caused her to look down upon two white heavy casted appendages that made her groan with the frustration of coming to quick terms that she'd be laid up for awhile in this damnable hospital room.  
  
"Its nice to see you up and around. You aren't in any pain are you? We can give you some more morphine if you need. By the way, my name is Dr. Janet Frazier."  
  
"Nice to meet you Dr. Frazier. I am 1st Lt. Samantha Carter, but you can call me Sam. I don't need any more pain killers right now, thank you."  
  
Dr. Janet Frazier came in to check on Sam often during her shifts. She'd get off at nights and come in and they'd talk about being in the Air Force, their families, etc. Janet would sometimes sleep in the vacant bed next to the Lt. at nights because she'd have another early shift or she'd be on call. Even though she was only in that hospital for a mere 6 weeks, Sam consider Janet Frazier one of her closest and dearest friends-as did Janet consider Sam the same.  
  
Sam had returned back to duty and Janet continued on her upward climb in Air Force medicine. They had stayed in touch, they'd often go out for drinks after their shifts were over. Sometimes they'd go to each other's homes and drink coffee and have wonderful dinners together, often spending the night.  
  
May fast approached and Sam's graduation came and went. Sam had gone from 1st Lt. straight to Captain during graduation. And she was off to help with a Classified/Top Secret Mission (which would eventually, become to be known as The Star Gate-long before the first successful trip back through the wormhole by Lt. Colonel Jack O'Neill). And Janet Frazier was off on her own Classified/Top Secret Mission, that too involved The Star Gate but neither one of them knew about the others' involvement with said project. Sam would be off to the mountain base that housed (past, present, and future) The (actual) Star Gate, to figure out a way to make it work and devise away to use it to explore other worlds. Janet, on the other hand, would be heading to Roswell, NM and Area 51 to work with a 3-star General Hammond. General Hammond would oversee the specific projects that Major (now) Janet Frazier, MD would be heading up.  
  
TBC: 


End file.
